Dangerous Woman
by angelgirl00
Summary: I hate these things lol... Edward Cullen isn't what everyone thinks he is. Isabella Swan isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. This is their story...
1. Chapter 1

**So I decide to give a try at writing my first modward story. This started out as a O/S but decided to do a multi chapter fic. Depending on how well this does I'll decide to either continue or delete it. So please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Woman**

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan I am 21 years old and in love with a man that is everything my father is against and would hate if he knew about, oh only if he knew just who his daughter was in love with. Now you're probably thinking being 21 I wouldn't know anything about being in love, but let me tell you I think people actually have different opinions on what love is.

Let me tell you about the man I love. His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I know what a name right. Well, he's 28 years old and the head of the mafia here in Washington not only is he the head of the mafia but what people don't know is he is also a Dom. My father Charlie is police chief here in our little town of Forks so now you understand where it would be a problem if he knew about Edward and myself.

I've known about Edward Cullen since I was 15 my father has everything there is to know about Edward in piles of folders in his safe at home. I was putting away one of Charlies guns when I knocked a folder down and a picture of Edward fell out, everything seemed to stop in that one second when I bent down to pick his picture up. I had to know everything there was to know about this stunning man.

That night while Charlie worked the night shift I studied everything that was in the folders he had about the Cullen family and about Edward himself. According to all the files Edward was a loner only stuck to the people that were involved with his family, was considered a ladies man and was never seen with the same woman more than once. Has been arrested many times but has never been charged for anything. These files had everything on him from the day he was born down to his favorite freaking underwear, not sure exactly why they needed to know that… That night sitting there I learned everything there was to know about Edward Cullen or so I thought, but you can't really get to know someone by just reading about them much less their police files.

I was 18 the first time I met Edward, he came into the diner late one night. He came in with a man on each side of him and a hush came over everyone left in the diner with everyone looking at the man that stood in the door way smirking like he owned the place, he oozed confidence and sex appeal.

"Well well, hello beautiful. What's your name?"

Smug bastard isn't he? "Isabella, you?"

Laughing at me he raises his eyebrows he gives me this look like I should know his name already which he doesn't need to know I do.

"Edward Cullen, doll face. Now how about a table for my friends and I."

Taking a deep breath so I don't open my mouth and give him a piece of my mind I nod and tell him to follow me. I mean what the hell is with the damn names.

"Of course, Mr Cullen right this way." I lead them to the very middle of the diner.

"Ah, baby maybe we could sit in the corner or something?"

I raise my eyebrows back at him and in a sickeningly sweet voice it tell him, "Well babycakes it's this or nothing your choice."

"I like you sweet thing." He tells me laughing. "All right boys take a seat." He tells his friends. I know two of them are actually family members and are part of his mob. His brother Emmett Cullen who looks like a mack truck, and Jasper Whitlock who's married to the baby of the Cullen family Alice.

Looking over the rest of the guys I try to place their faces with pictures that were in those folders I looked in so long ago.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"What ever you wanna give us, sexy." I hear from one of the guys. This one gives me the creeps, looking in his eyes I see nothing good looking back at me, his long blonde hair is greasy and in a pony tail.

"Shut the hell up, J." I hear Edward say, looking at him his focus is on this James and is glaring at him. Looking at Edward I see the little things that most people probably wouldn't notice. His eyes are narrowed, his breathing has changed, his jaw is now tensed and his hand that is on the table is now clenched in a fist. Interesting I thought, why is he getting defensive.

"Just a beer for all of us please, mam." Jasper said keeping an eye on Edward. Nodding I go get their beers, happy to get away from the table.

Going back out there I notice no one at the table is talking. I sit down the beers and ask if they would like to order something to eat, not getting an answer I nod and turn back to my other tables. Closing time is an hour later I notice they all stand and begin to leave when I see Edward turn back looking for something and his eyes stop when he sees me standing through the crowd and he nods at me. I go to clean their table and just about dropped everything in my hands when I notice there's $200 in tips.

Saying good night to my boss I make it out to my truck ready to go home and wash the day away. Walking to my truck I notice a flat tire starting to walk faster I notice all the tires are now flat. Pulling out my phone I call Charlie to see if he would come pick me up.

"What happened, Bells?"

"I don't know they were fine when I got here."

Charlie pulls out a flash light and starts looking around the parking lot not noticing anything he get down and looks at my tires I hear him swearing.

"What's wrong?"

"Bells I don't want to scare you, but these tires were slashed with something."

"What!" This can not be happening. Who would slash my tires? I didn't think I had any enemies I was friendly to everyone I've came across.

"Who would do this dad?"

Charlie turns and looks at me stunned, I haven't called him dad in a long time. Walking over to me he grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes.

"I don't know but I will find out, I promise you that."

* * *

 **Well... This is a little scary lol. Remember this is my first try I know it's starting out a little slow and short but I couldn't wait to get this chapter out and see how it goes. What do you think of Edward? Who is this J? Who slashed Bella's tires and why? Review and let me know what you think. Until next time, Hilery.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with CH 2. It's a little back ground on Edward.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Woman**

 **Chapter 2**

E POV

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I run the mafia in Forks Washington I took over after my grandfather stepped down. Carlisle my father didn't want to take over he wanted to continue being the good doctor that he is so my grandfather decide since I was of age and more serious than my older brother I was the better choice. Once I took over I learned that the young man I once was will forever be changed. The police decided to park their selves in the center of my life ready to bring me down at any given time, not that I would easily give them a reason.

I know I'm a good looking guy, not being cocky but it's the honest truth. I'm 6'2 lean with muscles, hair that is reddish brown and green eyes. I am the perfect mixture of my parents. Women wanted me and men wanted to be me, the press has painted me out to be a killer and a womanizer which couldn't be any truer, well one of them anyway.

I've only been in two serious relationships. My first relationship was with the youngest daughter of old family friends. Her name was Tanya Delani she was what you call the princess type of girl, she had to have the best of everything and nothing less. When it came to finally talking about our future I found out she didn't want children and not just with me but at all, strike one I want kids at some point. Strike two came when she would bad mouth my sister and sister in law, I love both of them dearly and while my sister in law and I don't always see eye to eye I would take a bullet for her. Strike three came when I found her in our bed riding one of my guys Jacob Black, that asshole knew we were having trouble but come to find out the affair had been happening since the beginning of our relationship when I would have to leave late at night and have him watch the house my parents gave us as an engagement present.

Walking out of the diner I wait for everyone to pass except the asshole that has pissed me off once again. Once he gets close enough I grab him by the throat and throw him against the brick wall.

"What the hell was that?" I ask getting in his face.

"What?"

"You know what, coming on to Isabella like that. It was completely uncalled for."

"Come on man I was just having some fun."

Fun I thought, I saw her reaction he freaked her out with the creepy staring and comments he was making.

"Listen and listen good James you leave her alone and if I hear even once that you have bothered her in any way I will make you pay and guess what that will be my kind of fun." I shove him away from me and turn to my brother telling him to get me away from this asshat.

"Come on Em, let's go everyone will be coming out soon."

Walking in to my house Emmet goes and gets a beer for us and I know what's coming.

"Alright man what was that tonight?" He asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say taking a swig of beer.

"The girl at the diner. What the hell was that?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan she's the daughter of our lovely police chief. I've seen her around that's all." I tell him hoping he'll leave it alone.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asks looking at me knowing there's more to it than what I'm saying.

"Yea man, that's it. Now get out of here so I can get some sleep."

Looking at me like he wants to continue this he nods, "Alright man I'll let it go for now but you will tell me sooner or later." He says getting up to leave.

I finally make my way to the shower after this hell of a day. That damn James pulling his bull on my girl not going happen especially when I'm sitting right there. Bella the beautiful girl that she is has no idea she's on me radar. Tonight was not the first time I've seen her, but it's the first time she's seen me. Bella is not your typical beautiful girl. She's about 5'4, skinny but not what would be too skinny she has just enough meat that puts her at the perfect weight.

Turning the water as hot as I can get it I get in the shower thinking about the beauty that has no idea that I know everything there is to know about her. She has eyes that are like chocolate pools I could stare into for days. Long wavy brown hair that I could imagine what it would be to run my fingers through, wrapping it around my fist as she went down on me. Fuck now I have a damn hard on, just what I needed. Grasping a hold of my dick I start to picture my brown eyed beauty with those full pouty lips wrapped around me.

Asshole Alert, Asshole Alert

Damn why is Emmet calling me now. Getting out of my shower I grab my cell.

"What Em."

"Listen I drove by the Diner on my way home and that place is loaded with cops."

"What? Why?

"I don't know man. Oh shit."

"What now?"

After a long pause I hear him inhale and he says. "Edward please stay calm but our waitress is standing out here with some cops. Looks like she's giving a statement."

"I'm on my way." I hang up before he can say anything else.

25 minutes later I make my way to the Diner. Emmet wasn't kidding cops are crawling all over the place. Looking around I spot Isabella standing by the Chief, talking to some other cops. Spotting my brother I walk over to him.

"What's going on?'  
"Don't really know, what I do know is your pretty little waitress came out here and her truck tires were slashed."

"What! Do they know who did it?"

"Yes , we do know who." Turning I see the chief headed our way.

"I'm gonna have to take you to the station for your statement." Looking at the chief he is staring dead at me.

"Chief I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Son don't lie to me, I know you and your gang were here tonight and you left right at closing time. My daughter come out here and all of a sudden her tires are slashed you expect me not to think you didn't have anything to do with it."

* * *

 **So J is James that wasn't hard, huh. This wasn't the first time Edward has seen Bella. Who slashed bella's tires, Charlie seems to think it's Edward. Until next time please review letting me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back... So sorry it took so long. I promise I will try to update more often but things had gotten a little crazy in my life. But besides that I have this and 2 other fics I'm trying to work on. Come visit my FB page and/or join my group Angelgirl00 Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Woman**

 **Chapter 3**

 **E POV**

"Look chief, why would I slash her tires?" I ask. I look over at my stunning beautiful girl and noticed she's shivering not sure if it was because she's cold or if it's from being scared, probably a little bit of both.

"Look Cullen ever since you took over for your grandfather you have been nothing but trouble for me. People like you don't need a reason to do something they just do it."

"Look chief I didn't do this. You are wasting your time trying to put this off on me, what happens if this happens again or something worse?"

"Are you threatening my daughter?" He asks getting closer to my face.

"Look chief I had nothing to do with this."

"Well Cullen I guess we'll find that out then. I'm taking you in and if I found out you had anything to do with this you'll never see the light of day again.

Pissed off I turn to Emmett and tell him to call our parents. I also want a copy of the security tapes from both inside and outside of the diner. I was going to find the SOB who did this and put a damn bullet in them. Not only have they fucked with the wrong woman they are fucking with the wrong mob boss.

When we reach the police station I notice my family has beaten us there.

"Well well called mommy and daddy huh kid. They aren't going to help you out of this one." Fucking Charlie, he is really starting to piss me off.

Walking in to the station I see my parents, grandfather and all of my guys including James. Before Charlie takes me to the back I tell Jasper and Emmett to check James out, did he go back when we left? As Charlie is taking me to one of the rooms Isabella comes running in.

"Dad, what are you doing? Edward didn't do this." My eyebrows shot up. Is she seriously defending me right now?

"Bells you don't know that."

"Look dad I know you think he did this but I know with everything in me he didn't do it. He had no reason to do this to me anyway." She had a point there, if I wanted to do something to get Charlie on me I would have done something towards him not slash her tires.

"I'd listen to her chief."

"Shut it Cullen."

"Dad, please. Edward didn't do this okay. I know because he went home where I was supposed to go when I got off." What the hell is she doing right now? Is she trying to get me shot?

"What the hell are you talking about Isabella?" Apparently I'm not the only one that thinks she's lost her damn mind.

"I've know Edward for a while now and I was suppose to meet him at his house and then we were going for a late dinner." Yep, she's trying to get me shot.

"I don't believe you, now go home." Charlie turns towards me and grabs my arm pulling me towards the nearest interrogation room. The next thing I know my arms are full of this beautiful woman throwing herself at me and attacking my lips with hers.

Before I could think about what was happening I could feel myself reacting to her. My eyes closed, my hands found her hips and my lips started to move against hers. Before I knew Chief was yanking me into the interrogation room and slammed the door shut.

"Alright Cullen we both know my daughter was lying, now why do you think she did that?"

"I don't know sir why don't you ask her. Plus do I know she was lying maybe we we're going out for dinner."

"Nice try but my daughter knows better than to be with someone like you." What the hell is that suppose to mean.

"Someone like me? You mean someone who would lay down his life for anyone in his family. Someone who was raised to treat women with respect. Someone who watched his parents growing up and wants a love like theirs. Someone who wants that special person that no matter what happens could stand by me through anything and be someone I could lean on for anything. Someone who I wouldn't have to hide myself from. Or do you mean someone who is a killer and has no respect for anything or anyone around him?" I angrily spat out at him. He doesn't know a damn thing about me but what he and the media wants to think they know.

"Cut the shit Cullen, did you slash my daughter's tires?"

"No, what reason would I even have to go after her."

"Maybe to piss me off."

"Look chief if I wanted to piss you off all I would have to do walk in you line of sight. Why would I try to scare or harm someone who means nothing to me? I wouldn't get a damn thing out of slashing her tires."

"Where did you go after leaving the diner?" Is he serious?

"My brother took me home, I then took a shower and while picturing that daughter of yours with her lips around my dick I rubbed one out. That is what I did when I left the diner."

Before I could get the last word out Charlie leaps across the table and starts punching me. The rest of the force and my brothers come running in trying to pull us a part.

"Enough!" I heard someone scream.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think? The next chapter will be in present time. Bella is a ballsy one, isn't she? Edward's favorite past time is to piss Charlie off. What did you think about him telling Charlie about the shower? Please review and let me know. Till next time, Hill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am loving all the favorites and follows this story is getting. Thank you everyone for giving both me and this story a chance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Present Time

 **B POV**

"Come on Bella, Jake is a good guy. You need to get out every now and then."

"Charlie, I get out, hell I am in a relationship but you completely ignore that, instead you are always pushing this Jake at me."

"Of course I do, I've never even met the man."

Smirking I tell him, "Yes you have, you just haven't made the connection." Speaking of connections I need to get out of here to get to that man of mine. Before Charlie can say anything else I feel my phone vibrate. " _Where are you?"_ I instantly smile, Edward is waiting for me back at his house, and really it should be our house considering I've lived there for a year now. I should send him a text back before he sends out the guard dogs, " _on my way, got cornered by Charlie._ "

"Are we done? I have somewhere I need to be." Grabbing my purse I walk out the door without waiting for a response. " _Good, I hate waiting; make sure you're ready for a long night." "Oh baby you're the one that needs to be ready."_ _"You're begging to be spanked, you know that, right?" "Not begging yet but I'm sure you've got your ways to change that."_ Putting my phone away I make my way towards home.

* * *

"Edward! Babe where are you?" I yell coming through the front door. Not hearing a reply I start walking through the house looking for him. Making my way upstairs I head to his office, the closer I got I could hear him talking. Smiling I make my way to our bedroom, there's a sexy little number hiding in my closet that I've been waiting for the perfect time to wear and now is that time.

Grabbing the nightie I make my way to the bathroom to change and do my hair and make-up, I put on a silky black robe and make my way back to Edward's office. I knock and hear a quiet "Come in", opening the door I see Edward sitting back in his desk chair, his hair looks like he's ran his hand through it hundreds of time, his shirt sleeves are pushed up to his elbows showing some of his tattoos and the first three buttons of his shirt is undone.

He raises his eyebrows when he sees me in the robe and gives me a quiet "Just a minute babe." Nodding I move to the middle of the room in front of him and slowly start untying the robe. I look up and see his eyes lock on me. Smiling I start pulling the robe open and it drops off my shoulders.

I hear an "Oh fuck yea," come from his lips as he takes in what I'm wearing. It's all black lace, thin straps around my chest and just enough lace to cover my nipples, a thin strip goes down my stomach with three bows, my hair is thick and wavy and my eyes are a smoky gray and my lips are a deep dark red.

"No, I'm not talking to you asshole." He says to whoever he's talking to and hangs up the phone. I smile and start walking to him.

"Miss Swan you have been very naughty."

"I thought you like it when I've been naughty."

"Oh I do baby, believe me I fucking love it." He reaches out and grabs my wrist pulling me between his legs. "Fucking sinful," He says running his hands up my legs to my waist.

He pulls me onto his lap and claims my lips in a heart stopping kiss, his hand on my neck goes into my hair grabbing it he holds my mouth to his and the hand on my waist goes to my butt. Moaning I thrust against him and he pulls away groaning.

"Jesus babe, are you're trying to kill me?" Before I can reply he moves his lips to my neck, making me squirm in his lap I feel him harden even more if that's even possible. I yank his shirt from his pants and rip it open, having to touch him in some way. His skin felt like fire under my hands, I reach down and unbutton his pants before I reach the zipper he grabs my hand stopping me.

Pulling back he looks up at me and with one hand reaches out and grabs a fistful of hair, he yanks back my head. "I want you on your knees." "Yes sir." Smiling I get off his lap and on to my knees. "Now this is a breathtaking sight, you wearing these scraps of lace and on your knees waiting for my next command. A guy could get use to this."

"What do you want me to do, sir?" I watch him as he eyes me and licks that bottom lip.

"Pull down my zipper," I reach out to pull down his zipper and he pushes my hands away. "No I want you using just your teeth." Putting my hands on the floor next to me I lean forward grabbing his zipper with my teeth and slowly start to pull it down.

"That's my girl; now put your mouth on me." I lean back down and wrap my mouth around him and he gathers up my hair in his hands giving him a clear view of him in my mouth.

"Perfect, now do not move I will move you, understand?"

"Yes sir." Instantly I feel a sting from him spanking my left butt cheek.

"I didn't say you could talk. You know better than that."

Nodding at him I lean back down and take him in my mouth, he grabs my hair and slowly starts pushing my head down. Talking was a no go but I knew he would have no problem with me moaning, if anything he would push me down even farther on him. I feel him tighten his grip on my hair and he pulls me back up before pushing me down farther, he does this until he's hitting the back of my throat with the tip of his penis.

"Jesus baby your mouth is almost as perfect as that pussy of yours." The thought of him and my pussy makes me moan, I then swallow catching him off guard and he instantly pushes my head down and thrusts up making me gag at the sudden movement.

A sudden yell of, "Fuck!" comes from his mouth. Pulling me off of him he stands and pushes me toward his desk, swiping everything off he pushes me down on it and rips the lace at my waist pulling the scraps away there's now nothing between him and my pussy.

"Edward!" "What I'll buy you another one, I always do." I laugh knowing it true he's never not torn my lingerie. Before anything else is said he runs a hand over me and I moan I am so wet that he easily pushes two fingers in me. "Oh god!" I throw my head back onto his desk thrusting my hips up and he curls his fingers reaching deeper in me.

When he pulls his fingers out I look up catching his eyes and he brings his hand up sucking on the fingers he just had in me. Moaning he says "Now this is heavenly," he then reaches down and rubs one of those fingers against my lips until I open my mouth and he pushes both fingers in making me suck on them.

His eyes are almost black watching me, done playing he pulls me to the edge of the desk and slams into me. I throw my head back pushing up my chest, grabbing me by the ankles he pushes my legs up to my chest and sets my feet against his shoulders he starts to roughly thrust in me slamming his hips against me. With every thrust I can hear the evidence of my arousal; I know he can as well when he starts talking. "Fuck, you are so damn wet baby, so damn wet it's running down onto the desk Bella." Standing back up he brings his hand back to my pussy rubbing in hard fast circles, "Oh god Edward more please?" Moving his hand down farther with the next thrust of his hips he starts to push in a finger and I tense up till the pain eases and he starts to push a second finger in, making me scream. Feeling me start to cum he pulls out and start pushing four fingers in at a fast and hard pace I start to squirt on him and the desk I'm on. He keeps his fingers in me slowly thrusting them in till I come down from my high, I open my eyes and he is slowly moving his hand up and down his penis.

I know he's not far from the edge, "I want you to cum on me." I tell him and he starts moving his hand faster gathering the pre cum at the tip and rubbing it down, he pulls me up to where my chest is just under where his dick is and he finally lets go spraying me from my lips to my neck and boobs and down onto my stomach. Spent he falls back in his chair pulling me with him on his lap.

"Well, that was a nice surprise." He says making me laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now we need a shower." I said running my fingers down his chest.

"Oh no woman, not just yet I need at least five minutes before we go again."

"Fine, you take your five minutes and then come find me." I tell him standing up; I push the rest of the nightie off making me naked I walk to the door and look back behind me and blow a kiss at him. Before I'm all the way out I can hear him groaning, I laugh and pull the door closed behind me.

* * *

 **Soooo, what did you guys think? Review and let me know. Till the next chapter Hill, :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy everyone is enjoying Dangerous Woman, you guys are the best. I love Mobward stories so everytime I sit down to write a chapter I hope I don't screw it up for you guys that also love Moward.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Present Time

E POV

After two more rounds of love making and just plain fuck fests in the bathroom and one in our bedroom Bella and I finally fell asleep close to 3 in the morning. When I awake up the sun is high and my phone is going off with message after message, not wanting it to wake Bella I put it to vibrate and roll over to look at the woman next to me, she looks so peaceful as if she didn't have a worry in the world. Propping myself up I look over her, from her long hair that I love tangling my fingers in, to her closed eyes that are mirrors to her soul, to her small nose, to her full lips, to her neck that is now littered with small bite marks from last night and this morning. I move the sheet and bare her breasts to me that I hope one day will give my child food, down to her stomach that will hold our child until it's ready to meet us, down to her pussy that is always wet and hot for me, to her strong legs that I love being wrapped around me as I make love to her, to her small feet that always looks dainty and painted some color.

"Mmmm, why are you staring at me?" I looking back up and watch as she stretches and opens her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Leaning down I catch her lips with mine.

Pulling away she smiles, "Good morning, what time is it?"

Rolling off her I reach for my phone and opening it up I see the time is 1:30 and notice the 12 text messages that had my phone going off earlier.

"I need to call Em; he's been texting like crazy." This is probably the time of the day I hate the most, when we get up and have to go our own ways. "Hey you never did tell what Charlie wanted last night."

"Oh you know, I'm not getting out enough and pushing me to give it a go with this Jake who's the son of his friend Billy."

Asshole, I don't know why the man can't stay out of his daughters love life. He's always trying to push some guy on her even though I know she has told him she's in a relationship; he just won't let it go.

"What did you tell him this time?"

"That I get out enough and I'm in a relationship but he's so damn stupid he can't make the connection to who it is."

"I'm sorry he's like that baby."

"I know, he's going to find out and when he does all hell is going to break loose and I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, if you haven't lost me yet you're not going to lose me." I lean down and press a kiss to her head, "I love you and I would love to stay here in bed with you but Em, Jas and I have plans to go to the shooting range today."

"Yea, I have plans with the girls today."

"These plans don't involve us bailing you guys out of jail again, does it?

"Very funny, no they don't"

* * *

 **Shooting Range**

"What an asshat." I had just got done telling the guys about Charlie trying to set Bella up with that Jake guy when Emmett let out one of his colorful names for Charlie.

"Why can't he just leave her alone?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know man. He just doesn't want to accept that she's in a happy relationship with someone he didn't choose for her and the fact that she won't tell him who it is."

"When are y'all going to tell him?"

"I would tell him today if it wouldn't piss her off, but I think she's waiting for something, I don't know what that is though. I asked her about it this morning and she said she didn't want to lose me." Personally I think she might be waiting till we're married or something but I wasn't going to tell the guys that.

"Like that will ever happen, you're like gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe."

"Fuck you, like you're not Rose's bitch."

"Hey! I thought this was the shooting range?" Looking behind us I see Bella and Rose coming towards us.

"What are y'all doing here?" Emmett and I ask.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked looking for his wife.

"She's on her way in, had to change her shoes and you know Alice she always has extra clothes and shoes in her bag."

"What are you girls doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you but this isn't really you're hang out spot."

"Well, we decided to join you guys." Bella I know can shoot, Rose could probably shoot if she has practice and Alice has never even touched a gun.

"You're going to shoot with us?" Emmett barely gets it out before he starts laughing, I'm the only one who has seen Bella shoot and she is almost better than I am and I've been shooting guns since I was 14 years old.

"Watch it man don't piss her off." Jaspers says looking at the two of us.

"Alright, Emmett why don't we make a bet?"

"Not this again. The last time you two decided to make a bet Emmett ended up wearing lingerie and you sent sexy pictures to Grandpa Cullen." The man almost had a heart attack right there in my parent's living room.

"Come on bro live a little."

"Emmett I've seen how crazy your bets can get, let's not forget I once ended up in the hospital for two weeks because of your damn prank."

"Aright boys calm down before one of you shoots the other one. What's the bet Emmett?"

"Me and you, one on one, whoever hits center of the head the most out of three rounds, winner gets $50,000 and loses runs down Main Street naked."

"You got a deal."

"Awesome, alright Bella pick your poison."

I watch Bella walk to where we have our guns laid out smirking to myself Emmett has no idea that Bella and I have been shooting before and the woman kicks some serious ass, she beat me the first time because I like Emmett underestimated her and she whipped my ass, after that I took her serious and we went another round, where everyone one of my bullets hit dead center she had two that just missed.

Both she and Emmett choose a Beretta 92Fs 9mm that holds 15 rounds in a clip, they both grab two clips and head to their lanes.

"Alright Jasper you're with Bella and Edward you're with me. I don't want any funny business with the two of you; I know Jasper won't lie about how many hits she gets."

"Rosie you time Bella and Alice you'll time me. When we get done with one clip we go to the next lane, when were done we'll get our targets, alright you ready girlie?"

"Ready to kiss your ass, I sure am."

"Alright get your ear plugs in and step up in your stall. Ready. Set. Shoot!"

Watching Bella shoot a gun is a huge turn on, knowing that my woman can handle herself and she looks fucking sexy standing there holding that gun. After she beat me the first time I brought her here I'm not going to lie we had some hot sex that night.

Before I can get too lost in my thoughts I hear both Rose and Alice yell, "Time!" Emmett and Bella push their buttons to bring their targets forward. I look over Emmett's and tell everyone what I see as I'm looking it over his first one he got 12 in the head and the other three are in an eye, arm and heart, his second one he got 12 in the head and 3 in the heart.

"Jasper, how did Bella do?"

"She hit every bullet in the head on her first one, on her second she got 12 in the head and 2 in the heart." That's my girl.

"What's the time, girls?"

"12.2 seconds." Rose said smirking at Emmett.

"14.1 seconds." Alice gets out before laughing at the look on our brothers face.

Walking up to Emmett Bella holds out her hand, "I'll take that in cash please."

"Very funny, you knew didn't you?" Emmett asks looking at me.

"I tried to tell you man."

"What was the bet?" I hear pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I look from the road to Bella who's sitting next to me on our way home.

"The bet that put you in the hospital, what was it?"

"I was 15 Emmett was 16 and for vacation we would go up to some mountains in Colorado, Emmett and I had been bitching at each other all day and Esme wanted us out of the house so we decided to go skiing. We got up to one of the peaks and Emmett decides it's a good time to make a bet, he bet me to ski down naked, if I won I would get his Hummer if I lost I would have to kiss his ass."

"Oh my god, please tell me you won."

"About half way down I hit a rock that was hidden under the snow and ended up falling the rest of the way down, had bruises everywhere, broke my pelvis and was freezing my ass off. He had to call 911 and then our parents to let them know they grounded our asses, took Emmett's Hummer away for a year and told us if we ever made any damn bets like that again that dad and grandpa would bury us somewhere where no one could find us."

"Go Esme and Carlisle, I really did get lucky then."

I laugh before telling her, "Yes you did."

Asshole Alert, Asshole Alert

"Em, what is it?" I answer.

"Dad just called Grandpa Cullen's car was just shot up at a diner him and grandma are in the hospital." I pull over on the side of the road, not believing what I'm hearing.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea man, Rose and I are on our way up there now, Jas and Alice are following us."

"We'll meet you there." I say before hanging up, I throw my phone up on the dash board before screaming.

* * *

 **Oh Emmett. Who would shoot at Grandpa and Grandma Cullen and why? Poor Edward. Read and Review. Till next time, Hill :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows. Thank you for sticking around with me through this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Past

B POV

Damn my father, he has always had something against Edward. I kissed Edward hoping my father would give this up, pinning my tires being slashed by him. I know he didn't do it, I don't know how I know but deep down something is telling me he didn't do it.

"Ms Swan, can I ask why did you kiss my grandson?" Turning I see the older Mr. and Mrs. Cullen looking at me.

I feel that blasted blush of mine take over, "Honestly sir I thought it would help him but my father seems to have something against him and I don't know why."

"Young lady your father has always been against my family simply for the fact that he thinks he's better than us."

"I'm sorry sir, for all the crap that he has put all of you through and for what he has done against Edward."

"Oh honey it's not your fault and we don't blame you." Mrs. Cullen says as she comes and wraps me in a hug. She smells nice like I remember my own grandmother smelled like, comfort, home and safe.

We all turn when we hear yelling coming from the room where Charlie has Edward. I watch as two of Edward's guys and some of the force goes running in there.

"What the hell." Mr. Cullen mumbles.

We watch as Charlie is pulled out and pushed against the wall as someone starts yelling that he can't attack Edward like that.

"Dad what are they talking about?" I ask walking over towards the men and my father.

"Nothing Isabella, go home."

"No, I'm staying until Edward gets to go too."

"Damn it Bella, can't you just listen to me."

"No not until you start listening to me." I tell him getting tired of his can do no wrong act.

"Charlie we have the tapes from the diner." I hear someone from behind me say.

"Great Garrett, let's go take a look."

"Great then Edward can go since you won't need him for this and since he didn't do it I'll take Edward home. If you need us you can call my cell."

"She's right Charlie, we don't need him for this besides if it was him he's not going anywhere and you know it."

"Fine, get his ass out of here, Bella you go home."

"No Charlie I won't, I told you we had plans and I am going to go ahead with those plans."

Edward comes out of the room with his guys following him; his mother and grandmother run up to hug him. His grandmother pulls back looking up at him, "Your young lady is going to take you home your father and grandfather can give you tonight off." I blush when he looks up catching my eyes. He leans down giving her head a kiss, "Yes ma'am."

He walks over to me and asks if I'm ready to go, nodding I follow him out the door and look back to see my father glaring our way.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks as we walk into his kitchen.

"Water, please."

"So, what was the kiss for not that I'm complaining."

"I thought it would help but apparently it did the exact opposite." I tell him still feeling bad that my father is doing his hardest to pin this on him.

"It's fine." He tells me. "Come on let's go sit in the living room we can talk in there." I follow him and take a seat on the couch as he sits in a chair across from me.

"You have a nice house." I tell him, now wondering what the hell to do.

"Thank you. Why are you so sure I didn't slash your tires?"

"Like I said if you wanted to do something to Charlie you would have gone after him not me, plus there is just something telling me I can trust you."

"You can trust me. I didn't do this but we will find who did this and they will pay for it." He tells me.

"Can I tell you something without you thinking I'm some crazy stalker?" I ask him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I've read the police file Charlie has on you. I thought usually someone had to be married to take over the family?" I watch him as he stares at me. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to be nosey but I was just wondering why you aren't married or at least dating someone."

"I've been in two serious relationships my first one was with a woman named Tanya. It wasn't what I would really call an easy relationship, she hated the women in my family especially my sister and sister in law and they hated her. I wanted to have a family at some point and she told me she didn't ever want children. Early in our engagement I would have to leave town for business so I had one of my guys watch the house when she was here incase anything was to happen, later I found out not long after I had him start that they started fucking each other, in my bed." I watch him as he takes a drink.

Not knowing what to say all I can tell him is, "I'm sorry."

"Yea so am I."

"What about your other relationship?" I ask hoping this one is at least a little happier.

"My second relationship was with a woman name Leah." I watch as he stops talking and pinches the top of his nose and takes a deep breath.

"I really thought she was the one. My family loved her, hell I loved her and she loved my family. I took her to one of her favorite places and purposed and she said yes, it was one of the happiest days of my life. My parents started to call her their daughter when they would talk about us to family friends. Another happy day came when she told me she was pregnant my whole family was happy for us and then about 3 months in she had an accident and lost the baby. It was hard but we got through it, together and stronger than we were before. About a year later she got pregnant again and I was scared as hell but I was also happy. It was two weeks before our wedding and we got into this hellish fight and she stormed out, I instantly felt like shit and kept trying to call her. I found her purse in the dining room with her phone in it; I kept hoping she would have turned around and come back for it. Around 2:30 that morning her phone started to go off with text messages from a private number, I ended up looking at them and saw they were from this guy asking her how she was doing and had the morning sickness let up any. Not knowing what to think I kept looking and found some pictures they had sent to each other, nude pictures. I felt like someone had stabbed my heart with a knife, how could this happen again and with someone I was really in love with and ready to marry."

"What happened?"

"She came home two days later and told me she didn't want to marry me, that her first pregnancy was a lie and she was never pregnant and that this baby that she actually was pregnant with wasn't even mine it was this other guys baby. She gave me back her ring and told me she was going to marry this other guy and didn't want anything else to do with me or my family and for us to leave her alone. Stupidly I watched her walk out that door and out of my life."

I watch as stray tears slip from his eyes, "I am so sorry Edward; I don't know what to say."

"It's fine; there really isn't anything you or anyone else could say." He tells me sadly smiling. This man has been through hell with these women. How could they do this? If this man was mine I would never do the things they did. My eyes catch the time on the watch I'm wearing and my eyes widen as I see the time.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry it's 3 in the morning. I'm going to go and let you get some sleep." I tell him jumping up from the couch. I can't believe I've had him sitting here for four hours telling me about his relationships.

"It's fine really, you don't need to be sorry." He tells me as he walks me to his door.

"Still it's been a long night and you didn't have to waste your night telling me about your relationships, but thank you anyway." I tell him.

We stand in his door way looking at each other, not knowing what else to say I lean up and kiss him like I did hours earlier at the police station.

Pulling back I smile and tell him good night as I walk down the steps I hear him softly tell me goodnight, he watches me until I'm in my truck and pulling out of his driveway before he turns and goes back in.

* * *

 **Damn that Charlie. Now you know about his second relationship. Who do you hate more Tanya or Leah? Love grandpa and grandma Cullen. Gooo Bella get your man. Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's ready for chapter 7? Read and review..**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Past**

E POV

I stand at my door and watch till she's backed out before I turn and walk back in locking the door behind me. Spending the last few hours talking about my failed relationship haven't been the best thing but it was nice getting everything out. Talking about Leah was the hardest part of tonight and not because I am still in love with her but because she had been my world at one point but still hit the hardest for me wasn't losing her but the fact that first she told me we were going to have a child and then she lost it but she had lied there was no baby, and then she did get pregnant and this time it was real I made sure to be there for her doctor visits but then to find out it wasn't mine it was this other guy. That is probably my biggest regret the fact that I just let her walk out and didn't actually fight to find out if it was my kid I just took her word for it.

Isabella Swan is like something out of this world, first she kissed me to apparently help me and then she kissed me again tonight before she left. She has the softest lips I have ever kissed and she smells incredible. She makes me feels things I haven't felt in a long time and that scares me a little, could I really open up to her, hell I already have but I mean open myself up to maybe having a relationship with her?

 _Bad boys, bad boys_ _What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

"Yea, what do you got for me?"

"Not much man, watched the tapes all you can see is it's a man in all black and he must have known where the cameras were, you can't see his face, hands, wrists or arms. He had a getaway car, silver and no plates looked like a woman was driving."

"Damn, alright thank man."

"No problem."

Damn it, who the hell slashed her tires, Emmett and Jasper had checked on James and he was heading to the outskirts of town to visit someone name Victoria. We need to find out who this woman is and what she means to James, I'll bring it up tomorrow when I'm at my parents for our family BBQ, Grandpa Cullen will want to know what's going on.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?" I called out walking through the hall way of my parent's house.

"Outside, Edward." Following my mom's voice I head out back and see that almost everyone has beaten me here.

Walking over to my mother I kiss her cheek and ask, "Where's Em and Rose I would have figured he would be the first one here?"

"Rose had a bad night so their running a little late today."

"Oh, I hope everything is okay. I know it probably didn't help with the Chief taking me in last night."

"I'm sure everything is fine; now tell me how are you doing?"

"I'm fine ma, I promise. I needed to talk to the guys but with Em not being here yet I'll wait till after dinner." As soon as I finish talking I hear Emmett and Rose coming outside.

"Sorry we're late everyone."

I stand back watching my brother and sister in law and I can see the circles under their eyes from not getting enough sleep the night before. Emmett had told me the other day Rose has started having nightmares again from her past. When she was a little girl her mom had started to groom her to be the perfect little girl and as she got older to be the perfect wife as least what her parents thought to be perfect. In reality they wanted to marry her off to the highest bidder and have her be one of those women who never spoke up for herself, the kind that would do whatever her husband wanted her to do no questions asked. When she was 14 her father decided to help out in his own twisted way by having is poker buddies basically rape her but he wouldn't allow them to penetrate her no not was for her husband. When she turned 16 her father had the perfect man Royce King the 3rd and they were to be married the day of her birthday. They were married and off she went with a man who she did not know and her parents ended up leaving the state and left her to her husband who later would beat and rape her on a regular bases. When she turned 21 she started to work at a bar owned by Grandpa Cullen, Emmett had went in there one night and saw her, she had a busted lip and a black eye. From that night Emmett made it his business to find out what was happening and to get her out of there.

When we got her away from Royce she stayed with my parents and slowly with time and patience Emmett gained her trust and then her heart and they haven't been apart since. It pissed me off that the nightmares were back, she has been through enough shit to last a life time but every once in a while she would have nightmares for a couple of weeks and then she would talk about things with Emmett and our parents and then she would be okay for a while and then they would start again. I keep hoping for a day when they won't come back at all and they could live their life free from her past.

"Hey, you ready to talk to the guys?" I turn away from my brother and Rose to look at the man next to me.

"Yea, but were going to leave Emmett out of it for now until things are worked out with Rosalie."

"No problem."

Standing up I excuse myself to my grandfather's office with the rest of the guys excluding Emmett following me.

"Alright, I'm going to let Garrett fill you all in." I take my seat as Garrett tells everyone about the man who slashed Bella's tires.

"So you couldn't see any scars, marks or tattoos?" Jasper asked.

"No nothing, there weren't any plates on the car either. The only things we were able to get was that he had a woman driving the car and she knew where to be so we couldn't make out anything about her either just that it was a female. The car was a sliver 2007 Honda Civic with tented windows nothing out of the ordinary except for the plate. We got some pictures printed out and went back to the diner asking people if anyone remembered seeing it but nothing turned up."

"Damn it, we need to catch these people. Did you look back at the tape to see if anyone was casing the place out?" I asked.

"Yea and we caught nothing. I don't know how these people knew where to be and what to wear but they did. Unfortunately this is going to take some time, I'm sorry man but we will find out who did this and why they did it."

"I want to know everything that is going on with the case Garrett, no secrets." As I finish talking we are called outside. I stay behind as the guys go outside and pour a glass of scotch my grandfather has on a shelf. I need to find these people and find out why they went after Bella, maybe I can ask her back to my house and ask her some questions that might be able to help us out.

"Edward, are you going to come eat?"

I look up and see my mother in the doorway, I think to myself what would I ever do without her. My mother has always been someone that I looked up to. Emmett, Alice and I never had to worry about anything but being kids when we were growing up because she made sure that we had everything we could have ever wanted or needed. When my grandfather wanted our dad to take his place she stood her ground next to her husband and told him it did not matter what he chose to do because she would stand next to him either way. When everything happened with Tanya and then Leah my mother made sure that I never did anything too stupid to get myself shot or killed. She was the one who came and cleaned out my house of everything that reminded me of my exes and made sure that if I ever needed anything all I had to do was ask.

Smiling I follow her back outside and take a seat between my father and grandfather. I look at the people around the table and think the only thing that could make this better is if I had someone next to me to put the same smile on my face that my father, grandfather, Emmett and Jasper have when they look to the women next to them.

* * *

 **Garrett works with the Cullens? Who saw that coming? Edward is such a softy. He needs his woman. Till next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go with chapter 8. Please read and review. As always nothing belongs to me, sadly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **B POV**

 **Present**

Everything was going good; Edward was driving us home and telling me about a bet that went wrong when he and Emmett were younger when his phone went off with Emmett's ringtone. I watched him answer and saw the emotions cross his face as he pulled off the road and ended the call, and then this animalistic yell came from him that I had never heard before.

Before I know what I'm doing I take off my seat belt and try to get as close to him as I can. "Edward, Edward, hey baby what is it? What's wrong?" I keep rubbing his cheek trying to get him to look at me, when he finally looks up at me I can see the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong; just tell me what it is."

"Em- Emmett said that grandpa and grandma Cullen's car was shot up at the diner they were at. God Bella what are we going to do? We can't lose them, I can't lose them."

"Hey, look at me; that is not going to happen okay. You are not going to lose them." I hug him trying to reassure him that everything will be okay. I reach down and unbuckle his seat belt. "I'll drive you can get over here and take the time to calm down before we get to the hospital."

"Yeah, okay."

We change spots so I can start driving and Edward grabs his cell phone and calls Emmett back. As I'm driving I hear Edward asking who was in the car. Are they both hurt? How serious is the injury's? Do they have any leads? I'm not able to hear Emmett but I watch the different emotions cross Edwards face, hoping that after everything I said; everything will be okay. It would kill Edward if he lost either or both of his grandparents.

I pull up into the hospital parking lot and immediately Edward jumps out and runs in to find his family. I park and make my way in the hospital and through the emergency room doors and my eyes land instantly land on the Cullen family. Jasper is holding a crying Alice, Rose is on her knees in front of Emmett holding his hands talking to him, Carlisle is pacing back and forth, Esme is sitting down trying to calm her husband, Edward is sitting next to his mom holding her hands and is talking to his father, my eyes land on one other person and I instantly know who is in the ER off to the side sitting quietly and holding his head in his hands is grandpa Cullen.

I walk over and sit down taking his hand in mine; he turns and gives me a sad smile.

"She'll be okay; she's a tough, strong woman."

"I hope so, sweetie. I just don't know what I would do without that woman. We've been married for over 50 years; she has always been next to me in one way or another. If something happens to her I honestly don't know how much longer I would be here on earth."

"Hey, don't talk like that. If something happens we have the money for the best doctors and we will not let this take her from us."

"She's right dad, we will do whatever it is that we need to make sure mom makes it out of here."

We both look up as Carlisle walks over to us with the rest of the family following him agreeing with us.

"Okay son."

"Okay then let's find her doctor and find out what's going on." I say before walking away to find someone that will tell us something. Just as I make my way to the desk I see doctors coming out of nowhere running and talking as fast as they can before going through the double doors. I look at the Cullen's and they all jump up and trying to stop one asking if it's Elizabeth.

"Sir I need to get back there I will let you know as soon as I can." The doctor walks away without another word. It takes what seems like hours but in reality was only about 30 minutes before that same doctor comes out and walks over to us.

"Sorry about that but I needed to get back there. She flat lined on the way here and two more times since she's gotten here. She was brought in with two gunshot wounds now thankfully they missed any major arteries and we were able to take out the bullets and stop all bleeding, now it has caused some stress to her heart but I am hopeful everything will work out, we will keep an eye on her just to make sure and in 24-48 if things go the way I think they will we'll move her out of the ER and into a private room."

"Thank you sir, for everything you're doing for my wife."

"My pleasure, now the only thing any of you can do is get some rest she'll need you when she wakes."

"Esme, dad and I will stay here you kids go on home, it's getting late anyway."

Jasper and Alice were the first to leave shortly followed by Emmett and Rosalie, Edward was the hardest to convince to go home.

"Come on baby you need to get some sleep and then you can work on finding out who did this and make them pay." Looking up at me he searches my eyes for something before nodding and getting up, he hugs his parents before walking to his grandfather and he leans down speaking quietly in his ear. He walks over and grabs my hand and we walk out of the hospital with his grandmother on both of our minds.

* * *

I hear Edward turn over once again as he sighs, I know how difficult this is for him but I don't know what I can do to make it better.

Rolling over I look at Edward who's on his back staring up at the ceiling his jaw is tense just like the rest of him.

"She'll be okay." I know I keep repeating myself but I truly believe it.

"I know, I just really want to hurt who did this to her and it is pissing me off." I watch him as he gets up off the bed and goes to the chair next to our window. After a few minutes I get up follow, once I reach him I straddle his lap and his hands cup my butt. I run my fingers through his hair pulling his head back I claim his lips with mine. Running his hands up my back he pulls off my tank top and runs his hands up to my breasts. Pulling back I let out a moan and he moves his mouth to my neck. Picking me up he walks us over to the closest wall and kisses down the front of my body. Slowly he pulls down my panties kissing my legs along the way, he spreads my legs and leaves the panties wrapped around my ankles and starts to kiss up the insides of my legs.

Throwing my head back I let out a moan, his hands following his lips to my pussy where he takes long slow licks before he starts to feverishly ravish my pussy, I look down and he's staring back up at me.

"Oh fuck."

"Mmm, I swear you are the best thing I have ever tasted."

"You better not tease me." I tell him and he instantly stops, he stands up grabbing my wrists and pins my hands and arms against the wall above my head.

"I think you forgot who's in charge. You don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do."

Smiling, "What do you want me to do, sir?"

He runs his finger from my mouth to my neck humming, "Right now Isabella, I want you on your knees and your mouth wrapped around my cock."

"Yes sir." I sink down to my knees and look back up at him to see his watching me. I make quick work of his shorts and wrap my hand around his shaft giving a few pumps and then I lean forward and start to lick him from the base to the tip until he's swearing and then I put my mouth around him. He wraps my hair around his hands moving me at his pace as I suck and hum, I run my hand up his leg to cup his balls and when his legs start to shake I pull back just enough to have the tip of him in my mouth and I lightly nip at it.

He yanks me up by my hair and slams his mouth to mine, "This isn't going to end that quick baby." He says and then pushes me down on the bed; he grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed before slamming his hips into mine.

"Fuck !" I scream; he is pounding into me now.

"Jesus, you are so fucking wet." He says leaning down and runs his tongue across my chest taking the time to stop and suck on my nipples. He slaps a hand against my pussy making it sting and my hip thrust up into his.

"Oh god, Edward."

He slaps my pussy again, "It's sir, Isabella."

I moan out a yes sir that sounds more like a yelp when he pinches my clit.

"Good girl." I can feel my orgasm coming and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Come for me, I can feel it coming baby."

My orgasm hits so hard I almost black out from the pleasure. Edward pulls out and flips me over bringing me up on my knees; he slaps my ass before plunging back into me.

"Oh god, yes." I moan out, I love this position. He tangles my hair in his hands yanking me up, he runs a hands down the center of my body until he reaches my pussy.

"Watch my fingers; watch them as they fuck you." I look down and watch him push a finger in me and pulls it back out, it's slick with my juices and I watch him repeat it until he has all of his fingers inside of me. It doesn't take long before I'm back on the edge with feeling the fullness of his fingers and cock and the sounds his fingers are making when he pushes them inside me.

"Fuck, I can feel you squeezing me. Cum Isabella let me see you come."

It isn't long before I'm screaming out my orgasm as it gushes out.

"Oh fuck." I hear Edward whisper and then I feel him start to cum and it triggers another orgasm, I fall against him spent and my legs shaking. He pulls out making me moan and lays me down on the bed covering us up.

Laughing I say "Well that was a fun workout."

"Yes it was. Thank you for taking my mind off of things."

Looking at him I don't see the haunted look that was in his eyes before.

"Anytime handsome, anytime." He leans over kissing me and pulls me to him laying my head on chest; I fall to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

 **Sorry for the badly written lemon, I really wish I had someone to write those scenes. Yay, Grandma Cullen is so far going to make it. Till next time, Hill.**


End file.
